Love, Swords, Dreams rewrite
by Sawamura Yuu
Summary: Okay, this is the rewrite fic. The one before makes me unsatisfied. So, please be satisfied with this. The summary is the same


Rouka Ruu. The smart, cute girl from her village, and also the second child and first daughter of the Rouka family, is now nineteen years old. She joined the Mugiwara Kaizokudan with her sister, Lou, and her childhood friend, Roronoa Zoro. Although before she joined she had a little row with Zoro, now she's back to normal. Well, their relationships were certainly can't be told 'normal' as ordinary friends. All of their friends thought so too.  
  
Just for information, Ruu, or Rucchan as her big bro calls her, is the greatest swordswoman ever in the world. She once defeated Mihawk, but that didn't make her proud. She had that name, The Greatest Swordswoman, just for beating him. She's happy with that? Of course not. She still wants more. More adventures, more knowledge.  
  
One of her sword, Shodai Kitetsu, is one of the 12 Saijo Wazamono, the sharpest from the sharpest sword. She got that sword from her father, R. Gray, to protect her along her journey. Her father notices the spirit inside her, and decided to give such important and cursed blade to his precious daughter. Her other sword, Rouka Hashiru, is her family's s ancient sword, which is one of the unlisted Oo Wazamono. The last one is which Zoro gave her for her 7th birthday, and the first real sword she had ever had before the other two, Mizubashiri. She kept well the three of them, and she had a true adventure with them.  
  
The Mugiwara Kaizokudan met her in Usopp's village. After defeating Kuro, and saved the village, Zoro (who somehow had a row before that with her) apologize to her. Ruu, who now is as happy as ever, join with them in their adventure, and find what she's been looking for.  
  
Some people asked her, "Why does she ever joined them as a pirate? Her dream was to help the world, be useful, but why choose pirates?"  
  
That night, was answered all of the questions Zoro asked her, and make the story of her dreams, and even her sister's dreams, clear.  
  
"Ruu-neechan!! Come quick, the lunch's ready!!" shouted a Nami-faced, red shoulder length haired girl from the deck of the Going Merry ship. "Hurry up, or Luffy will eat yours!!"  
  
Her siblings just smiled at her. She still not moving from her spot, and that exact-Kuina-face girl answered, "Nah, I think I'll skip lunch. I'm not hungry."  
  
"You sure?" Ruu nodded. "Suit yourself. I' not sure our captain will leave any food left. I'll tell Sanji then."  
  
The blue haired girl's still watching the big blue with her deep dark blue eyes. Well, the view of Grand Line was pretty beautiful, even though the sea was abnormal. Well, seas are seas anyways. But maybe if she gave attention to the ship as she does to the seas, she would've notice a green haired guy with a haramaki was spying all of her movements.  
  
"Hhh. The sea is so steady. I wonder what's going to happen after this. And what's going to happen to my life, if." Ruu's words were stop, when she saw that samurai's eyes aiming at her. She blushed, but Roronoa Zoro didn't get his eyes off her. She tried not to steal a glance at him. Her heartbeat grew faster, and faster.  
  
"Ruu-san!!" said a guy's voice, calling her sweetly from downstairs. "I've saved some delicious ones for you!! This jerk is trying to eat it, but it's all safe with my love protection!!!"  
  
"Thanks, Sanji. I'll eat it later, okay?"  
  
"Okay!! Tell me if you want more!!" said this girl crazy cook. "I'll cook it for you!!'  
  
She smiled as Lou grabs Sanji's clothes and told him to get back to work, rather than messing up with her sister. Is she forbidding him, or is she just jealous, only Lou knows.  
  
"Sanji-kun! Get back to work or I'll kick your dumb ass!!"  
  
Lou's face went a little red when she looks at her sister laughing at her. "What are you laughing at?" she asked, being a little rude.  
  
"Oh, well, you know," she said, still laughing and winked at her, "Lou jealous isn't the first time, but I never seen it myself. Hahaha."  
  
Then Zoro laugh too. Ruu was a little alarmed but though she kept laughing. Sanji said, "You're really jealous? I'm sorry, princes o' mine..." The samurai duets laugh even harder, as Lou blushed even redder. The Going Merry ship was as merry as ever.  
  
(At Night)  
  
Ruu is still watching the dark, romantic sea (well, duh! It's night already!). She's thinking, by the looks of her. Thinking about something that might change her whole life. Something that's more important than her life, something.  
  
"Ruu?"  
  
She looked to where the voice came. Zoro. Zoro. The last person she wants seeing her almost crying like this. The last, or maybe the first. At least she blushed.  
  
"Zoro? Why are you here yourself? I thought you were downstairs with the others. Partying, you know. I mean, you've always love sake," she said, a little nervous. Well, you can't actually blame her for being nervous. Ruu is one of the tough girls, who don't want to cry. If you're one of them, and then your crush sees you crying, how calm can you be?  
  
"How could I be partying when you are up here and I don't know if you're still alive or what?" he answered, coolly with his normal style.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean," he repeated, with different words, "I was worried about you."  
  
Ruu can feel her cheek was blooming red again. "Oh, were you? I didn't know that. But, thanks anyway."  
  
Zoro looked at her. For a second Ruu realize that Zoro's was already patting her head. "What was it you were thinking?" he said then, in a very persuasive voice.  
  
Ruu wanted to answer. She never hides anything from him, but should she? This is her life she's thinking about. Should she? I trust Zoro, her heart said. Her heart that lead her this far, just said that. Okay, than. No regrets, Ruu.  
  
"I was. thinking about the thing my father usually tell me, Roo-niichan, and Lou-chan. That the mother of the Rouka family, or my ancestress, was a brave and great pirate. She can be said, The Pirate Queen. It was a long time ago."  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Kids!! Playtime's over!" said a red haired man. "Get inside hurry!! Looks like it's gonna rain. Come on Roo, Lou and of course you too Ruu."  
  
Three little children (the boy wasn't a child anymore. He is. about 13, maybe?) walked inside the big, gorgeous, rich, house. Well, they live in a village so it's not too big. The red haired boy grunted all the way home, so as his two little sisters. They still want to play, like usual kids to.  
  
"Hey, come on!! Cheer up!! The storms coming up and you all can be killed if you don't come in," said their father, the one and only R. Gray. "How will you fulfill your dreams if you're flown by the hurricane?"  
  
"But," disagreed the dark blue haired girl you bet is Ruu. "But, Otou san! You've always been sailing in storms like this! How come you tell us not you if yourself is!"  
  
"I'm old enough to face that. Besides, I'm home today and seems like all you three didn't miss me at all," he said, with an upset voice. "Maybe it's better I'm sailing after all, huh?"  
  
"No! We've miss you so much!!" said the three in unison. The youngest, who is obviously Lou, shouts out 'we've missed you' so hard even her mother in the kitchen can hear it.  
  
"Okay, all of you! Don't be so noisy!!" she shouted, though she smiled. "Hey! The thunderstorm will eat our voices after all!" said her husband, smiling naughty.  
  
"Very funny. The rain even didn't come down yet," she said back. They all look as one big happy family. "Gray, I think you should start the story. Before the lightning, what, oh, 'eat' your voice."  
  
"What? What story Otou san?" asked Roo.  
  
"Well, okay then let's start. All three of you, sit down and listen carefully. Because this might be your mission, when you're old enough," he said. His children all sat on the sofa, waiting for him to start. He took a deep breath, and then starts.  
  
"A long time ago, lived our ancestress, who was known as Rouka Roux. She is a pirate. A daring, brave, and kind pirate, who is the only woman ever who've reach the end of the Grand Line, or Raftel Island, without killed, or even hurt at all. It was before the era of pirates began of course. But no one have ever had the spirit she have," this great pirate said. He continue, "It was known too, that she hidden something in that island, as a treasure for only the Rouka can discover. A very great treasure, not a person know what it is, except for Lady Roux herself. It was told, that the Rouka who found that treasure, is the true spirit of Lady Roux, and will be the one who brought happiness and proud for the Rouka family. Since then, many Roukas search for it, as a sailor or even as a pirate. They're curious, but neither of them succeeded to the Raftel Island, even many of them even died before entering Grand Line. Because of that, every Rouka in this world was forbidden to have just one child. At least they must have 2, except if they really can't, or if they died before having kids."  
  
"So, what's that gonna do with us?" asked Roo, with his antipathy attitude as ever.  
  
"It meant," said his mother, she looks inpatient with her son's question, "You three were born with this mission, so as your father and uncle. You must find the Rouka treasure, as anything you want, even a pirate hunter or a Shicibukai for all I care. At least you're alive, and well. But it doesn't mean I'll let you go evil!"  
  
"Why we 'must'?" asked the 8 year-old Lou.  
  
"Because, if any Rouka don't want to find it. It'll bring terrible things to the Roukas. So you must, or at least one of you must," answered her wise father. "And if you get the treasure with the wrong way, like being a thief- a pirate's okay-or a murderer for an innocent man, you will never get out from Grand Line."  
  
"WE WILL FIND IT IN THE RIGHT WAY!! TRUST US!" they unison again, loudly. Their parents smile, seeing such spirits in their children's heart. Well, they are certainly the son and daughters of Gray and Will, who can almost be told the Prince and Princess of Pirates.  
  
"Okay. Now, time to bed," said their mother. Smiles disappeared from the kid's faces, and were replaced by some grunting saying 'I'm not sleepy' and she yawn after saying that.  
  
"The most important thing is; I believe the three of you will find it together. The three of you, all of my precious kids, will find it together. Now, good night everyone," said Gray again.  
  
"Good night, Otou san," they said.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
"Oh, so that's your reason voyaging, huh?"  
  
"Why do you look upset?" said Ruu to him, noticing. "What is it, Mr. Bushido?"  
  
"Well, I just thought that your reason becoming a pirate is, so you can be a great swordswoman-"  
  
"That is also my reason, Zoro," she interrupts.  
  
"Also," he tried not to blush, "I thought you wanted to, to."  
  
"To what?"  
  
"To be with me... You know, we've so long together and I just thought that you. Like that."  
  
Ruu blushed too. Roronoa Zoro, the man that she knew was so tough, ambitious, strong and brave can blush too. This is the first time she ever saw her best friend in the world say something as romantic as that. Well, Zoro never said 'I love you'. Never, until this night.  
  
"Zoro. Actually, I thought that too. And I-" Ruu's words wasn't finished, but Zoro already hugged her tight. She can fell his heartbeat beating, as hard as hers. It's the first time Ruu was hugged by a boy, Zoro once tried to but someone (who else? Sanji of course!!) disturbs. His body smelt like coffee. His big and strong hands gave a soft pat on her head, trying to calm her confused heart down. Zoro knows Ruu very well.  
  
"Zoro."  
  
"Ruu, I love you."  
  
Zoro! "Zoro!! Your. I.!!!" I love you too!!  
  
The romantic dark sea Ruu was watching a moment ago was joining this romantic moment, between two sword knockers, who had their feelings for each other, for a long time.  
  
Zoro cupped her cheeks in his hands, like he was about to kiss her. He leans forward to get closer to her. When their mouth was about to brush each other, some people are really messing things up.  
  
"Ehem, I'm sorry to disturb you two, but please don't do that in front of us." said a voice belongs to Nami.  
  
"YOU!! And, all of you? Have you, have you-"  
  
"We've saw it all from the start, and I've never thought you're a lover boy, Zoro," said the cigarette guy, Sanji. "But don't do anything dangerous to Ruu-chan, got it?"  
  
"Wow, congrats Zoro!" said the captain.  
  
"I'd never thought I would see such scene. And it had Zoro inside it." said the Pinocchio guy, blushing. Though he blushed not as red as the happy couple.  
  
"Minna, why do you that?" asked Ruu, being annoyed so much in such romantic night, would make any person lose their temper.  
  
Zoro and Ruu still blushed. But then, the Mugiwara Kaizokudan laughed. All of them laughed, like celebrating the bushido's almost-first-kiss. Zoro laughed too, but Ruu still blushing and smiled a little.  
  
The last words for this fanfic is. CONGRATS YOU TWO!! HAHAHAHA!!! (Ruu) Well, finally he knows about it.  
  
Please be kind. This is my first fanfic, and I'm not an English... Reviews, please 


End file.
